


The Day After

by justbeinggirly



Series: Pitch Perfect [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbeinggirly/pseuds/justbeinggirly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows Beca and Jesse the day after final's. Jeca friendship/pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

**Beca's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my phone. "What day is it?" I asked into the phone.

"Beca! Get downstairs, were going to the pool to celebrate the Bella's Win!" Chloe shouts.

"Coming Mom" I said sarcastically and smiled.

"Hilarious Beca, down stairs, NOW!" Chloe says. God, why am I friends with her?

"Okay, Okay!" I hang up the phone and sigh.

Slowly I climb out of bed. I put on a bikini and pulled on shorts and a t-shirt. Why do we have to celebrate everything? I needed to talk to Jesse. I was excited about my relationship with Jesse. I knew he likes me, I just have to get him to admit it. After our kiss yesterday it was all clear. I knew there was no way I was getting out of going to the pool. Putting a smile on my face I run down stairs.

"Hey Flatbutt" Amy teased "Lets roll"

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

I rolled onto my side and opened my eyes. "Morning" Benji said. I turned to him and smiled.

I looked at my phone and remembered that it is the pool party with the Bella's. But more importantly Beca. I can't wait to see her. I am going to ask her out today… I was going to on that night at the police station. I shuttered at the memory. Then I got worried. What if she doesn't feel that way? What if she pushes me away again? What if…. no Jesse, stop, your worrying yourself for nothing. I got up and changed into a bathing suit and pulled on a t-shirt.

I rushed downstairs to eat some breakfast before I left.

* * *

**Beca's POV**

Everyone was screaming and run out the door. I trailed along behind everyone. I couldn't stop thinking about Jesse. His lips, his smile. Damn, he is perfect. "Beca, come on!" Aubrey shouted "Beca! B...e...c...a, are you okay?!"

"What? Sorry, I mean i'm fine." I stuttered. Aubrey raised an eyebrow but kept on moving. "So what are we talking about?" I asked trying to change the topic.

Chloe smiled and said "We were talking about how excited we are that the trebles are coming." My heart sank, could I not go one minute without thinking about Jesse? "Its going to be alot different around here now that Aubrey decided to get rid of the stupid no dating a treble rule!"

"Wait really?!" Stacie exclaimed "Finally!" I smirked, we all know what she's gonna be doing tonight.

"Here they come!" Amy squealed excitedly. My eyes widen and I wip my head around. Sure enough there they are. My heart stops when I see Jesse, he looks so damn hot in those swim trunks.

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

I saw Beca turn around and my smile grew. It was so great to see her. I mean I saw her yesterday, but it felt like a century. She waved at me. I smiled back. Then she turned away, and I saw that Aubrey was talking to her.

* * *

**Beca's POV**

He smiled at me, Oh My Freaking God. Wait why am I freaking out again?

"Beca." Aubrey called me. I turned around. "It's time to get in, lose the clothes lady's!" "Oh ya bitches!" Amy shouts as she rips her shirt of. We all start cracking up. I took of my shorts, and hesitated before taking of my jacket. "Beca you look so hot!" Stacie exclaimed. I stared at her, was she wearing a thong? "Uhhh..." I looked at her bikini. She laughed. "Do you like it?" She asked, then she leaned in and said quietly "I'm and trying to get Donald to notice me!" I smiled as Donald walked up behind her. "It's definitely working," Donald said. Stacie wiped around and laughed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

Everyone started to walk into the pool. I watched them. I heard someone walk up behind me. I turned around and smiled. It was Jesse. "Hey" He said, his voice was deep.

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

I walked up to Beca. She turned around and smiled. "Hey" I said. She stared at me for a moment longer, then said "We should go in with the others," I nodded "Good idea," I sighed and walk over to the boys. I will ask her some other time. Might as well have fun right now, though.

**~The party goes on for a hour~**

* * *

**Beca's POV**

I am so tired of this. I lie down on the lawn chair and closed my eyes. I heard footsteps. I kept my eyes shut, it's probably just Chloe or Amy. "Hey Becs," My eyes shoot open, I know that voice.

I sit up and see Jesse smiling at me. "Hey," I say.

"Why aren't you in the pool?" He asks me as he sits down on the edge of the chair. I shrugged. "Do you want to go?" He asked me, I nodded. He helped me up and we grabbed our clothes. I managed to sneak out without anyone seeing us.

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

We walked in silence for a while. We walked into an ally of sorts. Beca stopped walking. She stood there for a minute, then she turned around.

"What's wrong Beca?" She stood there for a while, then she turned around. Her eyes suddenly full of need. She pushed up up against the wall and kissed me. I reacted fast, my hands landing on her hips. This was my chance and I was going to mess it up. After that I got lost. All I could focus on was her lips against mine. After about 30 seconds she pulled away. I am sure I was grinning like an idiot but I didn't care. "Beca Mitchell, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

* * *

**Beca's POV**

"Beca Mitchell, will you be my girlfriend?" Holy Shit! Did he just ask me out? I grinned and said "Of course nerd."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed this story. Not really sure where this came from, but I thought it would be interesting.


End file.
